Reservations
by rockandtide
Summary: A short story about a quiet moment between Derek and Spencer...the two have a dinner date with Fran, and the boy genius is a wreck.


"Babe, for God's sake, we aren't meeting with the president. It's mama; she's practically as in love with you as I am."

"Derek, for the last time, just leave me be, alright? Please? This is important to me. I'm almost finished anyway."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Pretty Boy."

Normally, Spencer didn't put much effort into what he looked like (though Derek thought he looked astounding even when he'd just rolled out of bed)…he wasn't out to impress anyone. But tonight, the genius insisted, was different. They were meeting with Fran Morgan for the first time since they'd come out as an official couple. Reid believed this night to be more important than the last, for reasons completely unknown to Derek. The younger man tried to explain in a quick, anxious huff that how he maintained his physical appearance was a clear representation of how he was treating her son, and by having his hair grow long again and even so much as his shirt un-tucked clearly meant the older man was being neglected and taken advantage of. Reid was less than impressed when Derek snorted and slumped onto their couch in fit of chuckles. He stormed out of the room to get ready.

And here they were, over an hour later, Derek slouched against the wall in the hallway, while on the other side of the door Spencer unnecessarily fussed over his appearance.

After what felt like another hour to Derek, Spencer's voice came through the doorway.

"Derek?" The young man sounded almost shy.  
>"Yeah baby?"<br>"C-can you come in here? I just…well I don't know-will you…want to just see if this is okay?"

With a grin, Derek turned to the door, rapped two knuckles against it to announce his presence, and turned the knob to open the door.

Standing in front of him, pink-cheeked and looking more nervous than Morgan had seen him in a while, stood Reid, biting his lip, fidgeting with his sleeve cuff and with an eyebrow raised behind his club master-style glasses. He wore brown slacks, a white oxford with a lavender argyle vest. It also appeared he'd cut his hair himself, as it was quite short again. While Derek loved Reid's curled, untamed locks, something about his short hair made him ache each time he saw him. Morgan thought he might lose his cool right there, and then caught a waft of his cologne.

"I might pass out." He managed to stumble out.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. He went from looking nervous to looking offended, almost sad. "I'm…what's that supposed to mean?" His posture seemed to collapse even more if possible, and he crossed his arms over his chest in a self-conscious way.

Derek's eyes never left Spencer's as he shook his head furiously and walked closer slowly. He reached for Reid's arms, uncrossed them, and put his own on the man's waist.

"That's not what I mean, Spencer. You…I don't know that I'm breathing right now to be honest. You're stunning."

Reid grinned sheepishly and looked to the ground, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Oh stop." He said, half-kidding.

Derek rested his head against the man's shoulder and kissed his neck lovingly. He sighed deeply, and the contact of the older man's breath on Reid's neck sent a shiver down his spine.

"Be honest. Please, Derek. Is this okay? Should I fix anything? Tone anything down? I know you don't understand, but this is impor-" 

His thought was cut off my Derek's lips crushing on this own. Any rational thought he might've had turned to absolute nonsense in his mind. Derek felt the younger man smile and shake his head. "What're you laughing at?" Derek said with a smile against his lips. Reid placed a soft kiss against Morgan's before he placed his forehead against the other man's and spoke. "Even with an eidetic memory, you make me lose my train of thought every single time you do that." It was Morgan's turn to place a kiss against Spencer's lips. "I'm glad. Because you have no need to argue with me right now. Now will you hush? You're perfect. You asked my opinion, and there it is."

With an appreciative smile, Spencer pecked Derek's lips one more time.  
>"I love you."<br>"And I love you. Now get that fine ass ready; we've got reservations in under an hour and mama won't wait forever. The faster we leave, the faster we can get back home."

Reid snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Just a second, I need to unplug the hairdryer so I don't risk sending the entire place up in flames."

Derek raised his eyebrow and tried horribly to suppress a chuckle. "Hairdryer? Really, baby boy?"

Spencer shot a mock death-glare over his shoulder, to which Derek raised his hands in playful surrender. "Hey hey, easy, kid, I was just playing."

But as Derek watched Spencer bend over to unplug the device, the smile he wore instantly faded and he had to hold back the moan that formed in his throat. Of course the genius chose this night of all nights to wear the tightest pair of slack imaginable; how inappropriate and ridiculously hot of the man. He had to be out to kill him; that was the only explanation.

He swallowed hard, but even that didn't manage to suppress a low growl.  
>"Babe?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>"We can't leave right now."<br>Spencer got up and turned around, looking at Derek questioningly. He was just about to comment on whether he'd missed a chunk of hair in the back when suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the look Morgan was giving him and didn't even have time to process it before the man forced the other into his arms with a passionate kiss.  
>As he wrapped his legs around the man and returned the kiss in a heated frenzy, Spencer knew Derek was absolutely right. <p>

…

"There's no way your mother won't know. Look at us…we look ridiculous. This is all your fault, Derek Morgan. If you hadn't been unable to control your urges and thrown yourself at me like a pubescent teenager, we-"  
>"Baby, give it up. We look fine. She won't know. Besides, you're just as guilty. And let's be real Doctor Reid, I've never heard you scream like that."<p>

Spencer went silent and ducked his head. His face turned a deep shade of maroon and bit his lip as Derek laughed. They made their way to the end of the alley they were walking through that lead from the parking garage. Before they reached the main road, Morgan slapped a hand against Reid's ass, administering a quiet but threatening "Morgan!" from him. Derek only smiled mischievously.

As they emerged onto the street where the restaurant was located, they caught sight of Fran. She shot a huge smile their way and waved. The two men did the same and crossed the street, never breaking eye contact with her while through his kind smile, Reid whispered "We'll see who'll be doing the screaming when we get home, agent."

Derek loved spending time with his mama, but he couldn't remember a longer dinner date in his life.


End file.
